The Laws of Bastion
'Overview' Bastion isn't an oppressive nation, but its legal system is terribly outdated and tangled in contradictory edicts from different times. The guards usually have only a vague understanding of law and sometimes arrest people for breaking regulations, that exist only in their heads. The Judicial system is moderately corrupt. Bribes and unfair decisions happen, but justice is served as well. The nobility can expect a fair trial (unless the case is political), merchants must pay for all expenses of the investigation and trial, if they wish for one. The commoners are usually convicted on the word of witnesses, without thorough investigation. It's a speed stamp process, taking about ten minutes to convict a commoner. Only powerful evidence and a sympathetic judge can save a person, if someone of higher station accuses him. 'The Laws' Tankard of Ale Laws The so-called Tankard of Ale laws refer to the regulations various pubic establishments - taverns, public baths, stables, must adhere to. Their official purpose is to promote hygiene and honesty. Their unofficial use is an easy way to illicit bribe from the owner of the establishment, to look another way. There is usually a small ritual of the inspecting guard making noises, before a tankard of ale is placed before him by the barkeep. After drinking it the guard would loudly proclaim the place to be all right and thus business would continue as usual. Sedition and Treason The laws on sedition and rebellion are very strict and in some cases plainly insane. They are a relic of the civil war in Bastion, when many of the current legal hurdles were created. By the current laws a completely innocent activity can be interpreted as treason that warrants life sentence. Thankfully these laws remain mostly unenforced. Justice by Combat The tradition to resolve legal disputes by the trial of arms remains. There are strict rules about it and presence of reliable witnesses, preferably an impartial judge are absolute necessity. If any of the conditions aren't fulfilled the winner of the duel would be declared a murderer. There are rules, who can't legally accept challenge (officials in the service of the crown for example), who can issue challenge (commoner can't do it, except if sponsored by a noble), in what situations justice by combat is forbidden. Guild Law The Guilds have managed to negotiate a number of privileges to their members in regards of the legal matters as well as measures to fight any competition. A number of laws were passed recently just to ensure competitive edge over the goods coming from the Curag. Financial Fraud There are almost no laws governing the matters of finance - no usury laws, fraud, insider trading. The general principle, as long as people didn't threaten you with a knife to get your money, there was no crime. Weapons, Armor, and Dangerous Magic in City It is forbidden to wear armor in the city, except by the members of the city guards, nobility, licensed guards and people with permits issued by the Marshal Maddrech. Crossbows and Bows are forbidden inside the city walls. They can be carried, if the bowstring is removed. Weapons that exceed a certain length are forbidden as well. People, who possess dangerous natural abilities and magic must inform the City Militia of them, but it's a law often ignored. Church of Origin The oaths taken before the church official are considered legally binding and word of the churchman is ranked as high as the word of the nobleman. The judges often consult with the high Church officials on the interpretation of the law and submit the copies of the court records for storage in the Church vaults. 'Magic' Necromancy Necromancy is allowed, but greatly limited with various costly permits, oversight and procedures. More questionable practices are forbidden or require presence of the observers to make sure they are safe for the population. Enchantment Enchantment magic is prosecuted severely, when it concerns nobility and people in authority. Still there are usually few formal accusations - being dominated by magic is a serious loss of face and reputation. Such matters are usually resolved in private. The sole exception are the inheritance cases. They are a legal nightmare, because claims that the deceased was under mental influence, when he signed the will are impossible to properly confirm or disprove. Blood Blood Magic is forbidden and individuals practicing it are usually punished by swift execution.